User talk:Esperancia/Archive 1
Song page All song pages will be under a namespace soon, do not remove Song: from the MikuMiku page, it is there as a test. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, gee, I'm really sorry, I didn't know that. :/ Esperancia 13:55, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Affiliate It's fine with me personally, since the other three admins are busy elsewhere I am not sure what they will think. However, if anything is Vocaloid related they pretty much agree with it, like MMD wiki for example. Currently this wiki does not have a layout for an affiliate link, I'll need to figure out a new main page layout or a separate page of some sort. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Was there a certain way you wanted to affiliate or just put the link on the front page? -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: spammers Yes, it usually takes some time to know the community policy. I try to place notices in a way that doesn't scare people away or make them react offended... but since this is the net I guess even saying please can be taken the wrong way. I'm still looking for other images that are of no use... =_=;; -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:37, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :There are times when you need to be firm though lol, and there can be some kind of exceptions, but too much can disorganize the wiki. eh, it's hard to find a balance with excitable contributors. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:45, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Pages You're welcome :) Yeah, the notable songs need their own pages... I'll probably work on them, problem is, I don't pay much attention to songs from other Vocaloids other than the Kagamines :-p I'm wondering what makes a song 'need' a page, though... popularity, maybe... Looking at the notable pages here , most of the songs have at least 100,000 views. Well, except for Yumezakura, last time I checked it only has 80,000 views or something... Oh well, it'll be organized one day >< Unknown.System 16:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Original songs by wowaka It does make sense to do, if you feel the information is becoming overwhelming on one page. I still need to clear out the category for songs in general. So if you have an idea that would benefit information then please do so, I can always alter it later if need be. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:33, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Melt Page Thanks :) I don't know haw to do stuff like that. My Reply Saw the template, and I must say I like it. :D But can we remove the view counts? It really does not matter, it tells that the song is seen by people. As to the Lyrics, not all sites have Japanese Lyrics, but it could work. I still say I'll just make song pages and I'll provide the lyrics if necessary. As to the English Translations, I rather not have it. English translations will differ per translator and what seems correct to me, is another mistake to another. Put Composed by, PV by, Music by, and Voice Edited by. I know some artists do the music, lyrics and voice. But the PV is done by usually another. There are also some songs where the creator only made the music but the lyrics and the voice editing did not. Either way, We'll see what will happen :) I plan to reorganizing the song pages. Too much remixes and pages to reedit and plan out, so little time. K4KING 08:39, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : Atwiki is always useful. But I noticed their song count is.....small. : Verily. Lyrics really depends. I want lyrics so I can save the trouble of people finding the Romaji of lyrics if they are planning to sing this along. Note some sites don't have the Japanese lyrics and but do have the Romaji of it. I need the japanese ones a lot more than you think ;) : You can tell him to look at these pages. For now, i neeed a looooooooooooooooong break. K4KING 09:25, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm divided overall on the lack of english lyrics for some songs, but I see the point and logic behind the refusal to list them. If in doubt we can always vote on the matter. One-Winged Hawk 19:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :: You could talk to Damesukekun about it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:51, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, If it makes Hawk happy, I will add references to Translated lyrics, rather than post the lyrics itself. At least they can check there. Most people either use atwiki, or animelyrics.com. I'll also put links to certain blogs etc. etc. Note some Youtube Videos have translated lyrics as well. I'm still revamping song pages, and I think it will look more orderly than before. It though, will take time to be completely finished.K4KING 23:06, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : You beat me to editing the pictures ∑(^O∆-^=)~ : But it's all right. Although I would like to add the pictures myself XD Well some song pages, I have them on my hard drive. So how's the template going? Is it finalized? I wanna see! K4KING 04:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :: I will soon, but not now. I still need to- Nevermind XD Put it on the references for now and link to it for me. I'll arrange it later for future use. Please write the title of the webapage and specify if it's the P's Website or Blog. Otherwise I'll be confused.K4KING 08:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yay!!!! Now Someone can help me!! Leave the editing to me! >:D K4KING 14:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Note on Fanmades When it comes to derivatives, the design is based on a character; the voice provided rarely contributes to them being based on the character. The Voice configuration category covers that. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:36, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Example, Kagami Kawaiine‎‎ is a direct derivative of Hatsune Miku and that is the purpose of her being a parody, her voice being Kamui Gakupo is just her voice- it is not who she is based on. :Nemui was released on May 29, 2009, Gumi was June 26, 2009. Which shows she is not based on Gumi by design, but she uses her voice as the creator updated her. Same goes for OHerman's characters, who were made before Nekomura and Miki. So please don't confuse voice configuration for derivative design. As said the Voice configuration category handles that, despite them being in one category, plus with the Fanloid wiki I will be making it more obvious which characters are derived from another. And likely make a voice category if that helps others. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) なんだこれが！? WOW You have been a busy woman. Yes you have. O_O Now we can speed things up. With your pace I can't tell where to start XD But song pages need skeletons! I'll do em. K4KING 02:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) The wikia keeps dying on me for some reason. I'm gonna go edit minor things and come back later. >A< Oh and always ask Bunai before doing things, hence I'm reluctant and always careful what I edit. K4KING 02:37, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : Oh I almost forgot. : Some notable songs, I won't create pages for. At least not now. I'll do the popular ones first, or the most notable of notables. If I missed something tell me. Sorry if I seem confused. I am right now, you really did surprise me with the massive edits XD K4KING 03:10, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : Done the major Miku Songs, You can make the template now! :D I'll get started on the rest and rearranging things as needed.K4KING 03:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : One reason I've been uploading the images myself. I'm not using artworks that aren't inclining to that. : I've either been using artworks that have been granted for commercial use(Like Supercell's Pictures on each song page, like World is mine), or a quick preview or entrance to the song of the orginal PV(Like the kokoro one). Hence it's safe. One thing I keep trying to find, is the artist. If you know the artist, then edit away. Most of Supercell's art is by Redjuice anyway. (Notice the artstyle) : Although, if you think it's safe to upload that pic for that particular song page, then link me the pictures first then I'll tell if it's approved. You might never know if it will be bad or not.K4KING 04:51, September 8, 2011 (UTC) In terms of fanart, the image makers will always have the right to ask us to take the image down, we would have to comply with it also. This is the same as if Crypton, Sony, PowerFX, etc, etc asked us to take down an image. If worst comes to worst, you can use a Low quality version out of respect. If you want to do that, create a template for it and place it on any image page details explaining that the creator has the right to remove and LQ is being used on purpose. I'll keep an eye out for the changing of these pictures and if need be we can always protect them. One-Winged Hawk 06:52, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The Songs I must say: Wow! You've done a lot! Especially adding the songs page. I've been wondering, the youtube broadcast and the PV's are important right? So why don't I add the picture of the PV's. Notable Song Pages Thank you SOOO MUCH for easing my work!!! I'm a bit ill, not to mention terribly heartbroken so I can't focus on my work. Anywho, Thank you again. XD Do you know how Pressure Rain keeps repeating his/her works on a song on and on? How can we determined if it's a Sonika original song? It's blurry. T.T I'm wondering... should the E-Capsule Demo's be there too? If yes, then back to square 1 for me!!! :) hehe... I should have told you that earlier, should I? Well, leave that to me! I'm feeling better now seeing the pages neat and tidy now! :D I see Qiara san's problem now... So A lot of English Vocaloids have a lot of duets together. (And sang same cover songs) so... should I remove the duets song or keep it until you finish the duet page? So for one Vocaloid duet, (or trio or quatret) I'll put it in one Vocaloid page and move the others? :D We'll put it there till you're done! It must be hard. Since you need to wait for the admins approval. My spelling's been worse lately. Then if I got time, I'll help move them two by two. XD Hi again... so if you noticed, Yuki's song pages has been edited. I'm thinking of editing Kiyoteru's page. So, will you add those two? :) User:BackUp:YumiNakamine Template The template in the notable songs, can I use in the english Vocaloids? K4 made me incharge in the English songs. Welcome! I enjoy doing it. If you got spare time, you can help! I've done a few of it already!! Currently editing page and just notice that. I need help. A lot of songs I don't know the Producers. Can you fill it for me? Thanks for writing the Japanese..thingy. My computer doesn't support Japanese. If i wrote it, it'll spit it out like spit. I'm asking your opinion. ^_^ - BackUp:YumiNakamine notable songs I like what your doing but... *sigh* I was hoping to retire those pages completely and the page looks, well, messy. The songs have ended up all over the page! Listen, I'm not going to interfer or what not, carry on, but when your done could you move towards finding a way to retire them? It doesn't matter if we end up with pages for silly songs like "Let it Be" which aren't Vocaloid originals, we'll work around whatever plan there is. Its just I'm not 100% satisfied with the results so far. It feels like its not getting better, its just reinventing the messy state the notable songs are in. Hng... :-/ One-Winged Hawk 18:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Oh don't worry, I'm not planning on retiring the pages anyway completely until Jan time next year. In fact the Voclaoid wikia project I'm starting for the new year is ""notable songs retirement", I think its going to take months to retire them anyway. One-Winged Hawk 16:59, September 14, 2011 (UTC) NP The pictures thing happens a lot on the wikia system due to that cliche thing. Until the system updates itself once a month you get stuck with one image. One-Winged Hawk 05:46, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Album Template What I meant by 3 is, there won't really be enough space for the Japanese title, the romaji, and the english title. (Lebih gampang ngomong b. ing, hahah ^^") Unknown.System 00:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : Okay then... Just call me Qiara lol XD Unknown.System 02:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :: I hope you don't mind but I'll be using the template you did for wowaka as base, and I'm trying to edit it for the album template, that I'm trying to work on... Unknown.System 02:19, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah, I haven't finalized it yet, but this is what I've got so far . :: PS did I write the sandbox the correct way...? I mean, the right page? Unknown.System 03:30, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, probably so...The album description'll probably be below it, probably facts, like 'this is the first album by this producer' like that... ::Oh, that's good to hear XD Unknown.System 04:58, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother again ;_; I still don't know what to add for the album template... I think it's already completed, but... Can I ask your opinion on it? (Kinda lost here...) By the way, do you need help around the notable pages (million)? I want to help, but I don't know which one is 'notable' and I heard they'll be deleted by 2012... :-/ Unknown.System 00:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC) : I'll probably think about it tomorrow LOL... : There's one thing I don't understand about the notable pages. When you say 'notable' does it mean notable in THIS fandom or in the Japanese fandom? I'm planning on doing the VYs, because they already have a number of songs 100,000+ already... : But in THIS fandom, none of their works have even reached 50,000! -_- (It can't be notable if no one's ever seen it... Right? I know it's not only about the views...) : So, notable is...? Is there a minimum or max for the songs? Unknown.System 11:02, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Right, then I'll know where to go I'm stuck! XD :: 100,000 views... Then there's lots to do... (I could think off 50-60 songs, perhaps more,for Rin with 100,000+ views...) I mean, not trying to be pessimisstic here, with this kind of pace I'm wondering whether things could be done by December... :: Well! That thought aside, I should start rounding up songs in NND. Yeah, reprints, sometimes I don't think it's fair for certain song to be popular in one place, but not so popular in the original. (Dance Site of Darkness reached 1 million views+, but in the original upload it's only 200,000 views...) :: When I meant THIS fandom I meant the English speaking fandom hahah XD Unknown.System 12:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for all your help, it's done now ;_; But I don't understand what you mean by "putting the template in the template: Infobox Album" ... And one more thing, I'll start on the notable pages for VY1 today, but it doesn't have a color for the 'song'... Will you choose what the color is please? Unknown.System 00:17, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi, it's me again... There's an album with over 30 songs; 31 to be exact, can you please change the maximum songs? Unknown.System 03:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Uh... What is going on? Your deleting redirecting pages? For less clunky things? It kinda surprised me for a moment there.K4KING 17:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Discon Communication Japanese Lyrics I was writing the lyrics till I notice below the pictures there were the hiragana's. If you have spare time, will you write that. I hope you understand perfect malay: Dengan ini saya mendahulukan dengan terima kasih. BackUp:YumiNakamine 02:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Notable Song Template Hi, can you please add VY2's color for the notable page? I'm done with Mizki, so I'm planning on doing VY2 next... Thanks. :) Unknown.System 12:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC) : Alright, thanks! Unknown.System 13:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC) -facepalm- Oh, you're right -_- Thanks for pointing that out... I use nicozon to put the songs in, you see... And when I searched VY2 'original' that came up. -_- Well, there's not much for VY2, I only put 1,000+ views. I'm planning on finishing him today so I could start on Meiko. By the way, about the album template... For some reason some tracks won't show, do you know why? Like here for example . It's supposed to be 19 songs, but it only shows 14 songs :-/ Unknown.System 05:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, thanks! : I prefer nicozon, 'cause it's easier to search for the song and it shows the tags and the list of most number of songs, comments, and mylists... It even has a 100x100 px screenshot right next to it XD : Not sure about the Engloids, though... D: Unknown.System 06:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi again... Can you please add Nekomura Iroha's name on the notable (it's not notable anymore, but song featuring is a mouthful to type LOL) template? I'm working on her right now... >< Unknown.System 05:27, October 29, 2011 (UTC) thanks for putting my character miyuki c: i'll make him/her a voice when i have a vocaloid software ^^ thanks alot..--flappy_tama Hiyas! Well, for some reason, whenever I try to add a picture to the notable song template, it doesn't work right. THe only picture I've been able to get up is for SPiCa, and that one isn't even the one I want.....Help?Avaflava1 21:17, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I want to add the colors for the Vocaloids for the template, and I know you must be busy, so I'll be adding the colors (all of the Vocaloids so far to be exact) I hope you don't mind. Unknown.System 04:24, November 20, 2011 (UTC) About wowaka's Page Just wondering... Will that be a 'layout' for each producer? Because if it is, then I want to add that kind of layout to other producers... >< Unknown.System 13:51, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Well... I've been just letting the song pages get along without giing imput for a while now because, honestly, the well in my garden ran dry a while ago on them. One-Winged Hawk 07:07, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :So long as there is no objections, thats a "yes". If there is any objections we've got to vote on them... Er... Wait... I'd still say "yes" then saying that. O.O One-Winged Hawk 09:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::After loggin on to **** my mind has snapped and is bubbly. One-Winged Hawk 09:37, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I've had a cold for several days now, and on Saturday I move... Some point this wek my net connection breaks because of the move and I'll be temporay off line until its transferred. I'm trying to enjoy myself before the crack down on moving. Plus I've had dizzy spells akll throughout last week with Thursday being the one where I was most light headedd. Lol. :-D One-Winged Hawk 09:52, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Duet section of notable pages I just realized you're moving the Kaito and Meiko duets from Kaito's notable pages. I'm going to remove it from Meiko as well, same goes to the VYs 'cause they do a number of duets as well. But THEN, it hit me. 'Normally' in a duet section of a page, there'll be a lot of spam... I mean, Kagamine duets, so I found out the reason why they have their own page... Yes, I'm slow. But THEN, it hit me again. If the Kagamines' are out of the picture, and if the 'notable' or 'song features *insert vocaloid name here*' rule still applies like any other pages (the number of views of the video, may it be NND or YT), then doesn't that mean the page there will be flooded by Kaito and Meiko (to my surprise they have quite a lot) and Miku and Luka duets? Or Miku and Gumi duets? Or Miku and Rin duets? (Basically, more Miku LOL) I'm wondering if the other Vocaloids, Cryptonloids+Gumi aside, will ever get a spot there, 'cause they're no match for the 500,000 views duets. Unknown.System 14:53, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : I guess I'll re-arrange the other folk vocaloids again... heheh, I feel like starting everything over again :p : I think 6 is a bit too much. If there'll be a duet section for each Vocaloid then... Won't it be a little bit too much? Okay, so there are 24 Vocaloids so far, I'm not counting the Vocaloid3. Let's start with Miku first. There will be a section for Miku and Leon, Miku and Lola, Miku and Kaito, Miku and Meiko, Miku and Rin, Miku and Len, Miku and Gakupo, Miku and Luka, Miku and Gumi, Miku and Miki, Miku and Gacha, Miku and Tonio, Miku and Sonika, Miku and ...... Miku and VY2. : Then AGAIN with Rin. There will be a section for Rin and Leon, Rin and Lola, Rin and Kaito, Rin and Meiko, Rin and Gakupo, Rin and Luka, Rin and Gumi, Rin and Miki, Rin and Gacha, Rin and Tonio, Rin and Sonika, Rin and .... Rin and VY2. : I know not all of them have duet partners, but if it's going to be like that and there'll be 6 songs for all, I just think... There's too much information? ... Uh... Am I taking it the wrong way? :-/ : My idea is for now, the duet song pages will be on hold for a while. Finish off the single notable pages Vocaloids, and while looking for those 'notable' songs, maybe we come across duets and stuff. Put it there until 'further notice', THEN put it in the duet song pages. So we'll know which Vocaloids have which duet partners. : What do you think senpai? /Just found out you're older than me XD/ Unknown.System 07:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC) It's this thing.. Hope nee chan! (You don't mind that, right?) I saw what you did to the Lyrics wiki and I love it!! Anywho, you know the template that shows Japanese, then the Translations right? (Of course you do.) Why don't we use that for Kaito and Meiko duets! And the VY's (this proves that I was reading your conversation huh :( ) But I don't know if the admins agree with it, though. Oh sorry, my bad. http://i1110.photobucket.com/albums/h456/KagamineRinYuki/Templatething.jpg I thought we could use this to replace the duet section. YumiNakamine Aww... thank you :D. But I'm not really smart. Just have a big imagination. YumiNakamine Yo Espeon! I Choose you- To be reading this. I'm a Poke-fan I get it. Anyway, I got's me 3 questions. #Could you put the: Do not add pages/editpages at the moment in Vocaloidlyrics? Reason: It's still starting and I like it that way, at least then we can control it for a start. #Has the Whitelist been implemented? If so, Then my answer has been answered. #When I can start editing certain rules of the wikia-like adding policies etc. Laying down the rules etc. #When is the drawing ready? I ish Excited Φ(ﾒ▼皿▼)Φ #I'm a cat. K4KING 15:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC) : Please for NO Nyan Cat. O_O I Loathe it. I love the song yes, but the controversy of which is the original- Miku sing it, or Nyan cat did. When it was Miku really then momo which then came to Nyan cat- That's not the point, My point is Anything but nyan Cat! TOT You could put a small Cat in. That'll work. : And GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAT! I'll start working on it- After 2 to 4 weeks(Hears you fall down the Chair) Joking aside, I'll work on it after awhile. We have......problems. AKA Someone is Impersonating Wikia users. Look at Damesasuke's Page. Also, If you know CNSE's Youtube and Facebook page, Show me. In the Lyricwikia talkpage. ;) K4KING 15:38, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Statistics? I'm sorry to bother, I feel stupid, but... >_>" How do you get the information for the videos like in the notable pages here ? Unknown.System 10:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) But how ''do you search it? I don't understand... That's the 'problem'. There aren't much duet pairings more than 6... I mean, it's usually Miku and Luka, Gumi and Miku, Miku and Rin, Kaito, Gakupo and Len... All my life I've only seen '''one' Miku and Len duet over 50,000 (though I'm not that surprised), and there are like, 100s of Miku and Rin. I just don't think it's 'balanced' enough? Oh well, I guess I'll leave it to you, then... Good luck. I guess we're all busy with our own projects, so is Yumi... Can't wait till the notable pages is all nice and tidy~ Unknown.System 01:40, October 28, 2011 (UTC) VocaloidLyrics Wikia I need help. Well i need help Coding it and making it work. I managed to copy-pasta the guideline and will edit it soon, but then I don't know anything else to do there :/ Care to help Boss? I ish Hopeless K4KING 10:03, November 4, 2011 (UTC)